There is a distinct need for human connection on the planet. Many people who are part of the same community often do not know each other. For example, a fine art painter in Seattle may not know but would like to know where other fine art painters in his community are gathering nearby to meet new people, see old friends, and connect with his community. It is often unknown to people who are part of relatively obscure communities where to get connected with people in their community. For example, there is a relatively obscure community of philatelists. They may have a website to connect online. People in the philatelic community, for example, might like to see where other philatelists have gathered historically or are gathering in real-time to connect with and support one another in person. There are millions of obscure communities in the world that are difficult to find. Furthermore, even mainstream communities become effectively obscure to a traveler to new locations. When the fine art painter from Seattle travels to Chicago, that fine art painter may not know where his community gathers in Chicago, but would love to be instantly related with his community in the new city.
Conventional social interaction systems, including check-ins, real-time check-ins, profile matching, profile scraping and matching, created situations, location history, friends and family locations, check-in consolidation, heat mapping locations, and real locations pulled into games, are all designed with the individual at the center. The individual is the key element.
But what if the individual were not the key element? Not in the design. Not in life. Not at all.
To get an experience of this, consider two different perspectives. In one, I am here (wherever that happens to be) as an individual. There are people here with me. Maybe I'm ‘in here’ and they're ‘out there’. Or I and they are all ‘out there’ in the world together. There's the world, and there are people in it. I am one of them. This is the typical individual based perspective that roots many of our social systems.
In another perspective I am here (wherever I happen to be) as family (the Mom, Dad, siblings, spouse kind of family—the blood is thicker than water family). “I” is different in this case. “I” is family. Not an individual. Not a representative of family. Not a component of family. Not a family member. Not an individual at all. An entity or consciousness in itself. I am here and I am Family. In a like manner, consider the same perspective but substitute community for family.
Here is what is happening ‘out there’ now (according to Google search on “depression rates”):                Depression is a chronic illness that exacts a significant toll on America's health and productivity. It affects more than 21 million American children and adults annually and is the leading cause of disability in the United States for individuals ages 15 to 44.        Lost productive time among US workers due to depression is estimated to be in excess of $31 billion per year. Depression frequently co-occurs with a variety of medical illnesses such as heart disease, cancer, and chronic pain and is associated with poorer health status and prognosis. It is also the principal cause of the 30,000 suicides in the US each year. In 2004, suicide was the 11th leading cause of death in the United States, third among individuals 15-24.        
There is a distinct need for real human connection on the planet. When we feel heard, known, understood, and gotten, a tangible energy is available that sustains and nourishes us. Happiness is available. Life is rich and varied but always more fun with people we care about.